The Baby
by Madscientist-01
Summary: Sequel to "What a Wonderful Day"


"C'mon Sha're, push!!" Janet exclaimed. Sha're was in agonizing pain as she in was the SGC infirmary giving birth to her baby. Her and Daniel's baby. It had been a little over 10 months since Sha're had come back to Daniel and had lived with him on Earth. Shortly after her arrival she and Daniel found out that she was pregnant. The last nine months had been the most excruiating for her and her husband, along with the rest of SG-1. Now, hopefully, that time would pay off in the form of a little baby boy. Or girl. Truth be told, the Jacksons nor anyone else were sure about the baby's sex. Sha're had decided againist finding out even though Janet assured her that the results would've been kept secret up till the child's birth. She had wanted that from the get-go. "Ok Sha're, one last big big push!" exclaimed Janet.  
  
Sha're groaned and begin to push. She reached over and grabbed Daniel's shirt neck and began to scream obscenities at him in Abydonian, her native language. Daniel's look was nothing if surprised. Outside the infirmary, nine figures waited vigilantly. They were waiting to see how Sha're and Daniel were doing along with the baby. They were General Hammond, Col. Jack O'Neil, his fiance, the Tok'ra Freya (!), Samantha Carter, Jonas Quinn, Teal'c, his son Rya'c, Janet's daughter, Cassie, and computer tech James D. Williams or J.D. as he was know by SG-1. Jack and Freya were talking quietly amongst themselves while Jonas, Teal'c, General Hammond, and Sam were in their own little conversation. Rya'c and Cassie were holding hands and talking too, occasionally jumping in with the conversations of the adults. The last, J.D., held vigil at a corner staring off into space. He seemed to distance himself from the others but not so much that he couldn't hear what was going on.  
  
The distinct sound of a baby crying in the distance brought everyone's attention. Everyone quieted down and waited for someone to come out and give them the good news. "It's a boy!!" was all they heard out of Janet. Later she came out and escorted them in, saying that she only wanted them to visit for a few minutes. Mother and baby needed their rest. The nine people shuffled in and descended on father, mother and child. They all went about it, taking turns holding the baby and the usual "oohs" and "aahs" that came with such an event.  
  
"So, Daniel, Sha're, have you guys got a name for the boy or not?" came a voice from the crowd. Everyone looked over at the scraggily grey haired Colonel. The two looked at each other before Daniel final spoke up. "Well Jack, yes, we do have a name for him." Before he had a chance to tell him, Sha're interupted. "His name is Jonathan Skaara Jackson." Everyone turned from Sha're to Jack then back to the baby. Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
*  
  
A little while later everyone had left finally giving the Jacksons the break they needed. Daniel was slumped over in a seat, his head laying on Sha'res bed. Sha're was still in the bed cradling young Johnathan. Janet and Jonas had gone into her office to talk a little (and maybe a little hanky panky too) General Hammond had gone back to his office to catch up on some reports. Teal'c had returned to his quarters. Jack and Freya had gone to the commissary to get something to eat and to discuss wedding plans. Sam had headed back to her lab to work on a modified naquadah reactor she'd been working on for some time now. Rya'c and Cassie had gone to the weight room to work out (or work on each other, he he). J.D. wandered around the SGC for a little while before finally heading to his lab. He had just sit down when the klaxons and alarms went off. "SG-9 must be returning," he murmered to himself. He'd had a chance to look at the list of teams off world that were returning and it was close to SG-9's paticular one. It was a little over an hour later when his phone rang. James picked it up.  
  
"This is Williams."  
  
"James, this is General Hammond. I need you to come to the the briefing room now."  
  
"Understood, I'm on my way."  
  
J.D. hung up the phone wondering why the general wanted to see him. He supposed he would fine out in a few minutes.  
  
As he walked towards the elevator he wandered how he'd gotten into the SGC in the first place. A small smile came across his face. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He'd just successfully hacked his way into the Pentagon's computer systems and somehow stumbled across the SGC's files. He studied the files for several hours trying to get over his shock that such a device and an organization existed. Within a few days of hacking the files he was arrested by unknown men, apparently military, and taken to Cheyenne Mountain. There, he requested to be interrogated only by SG-1 themselves. After the interrogation and a few more interviews, a deal was struck by both J.D. and the commanding officer of the SGC. He would work at the SGC as a computer technician and help to retrofit the SGC and Pentagon computer systems from hacking again. In turn, his record was given a clean slate. After fulfilling his part, J.D. requested to remain onboard in a civilian position. The general didn't give it a second thought. A couple days later, James Donald Williams was a official member of the Stargate Command. He prided himself on this position and the achievements he'd done since coming to there. He'd modified the SGC and Pentagon's security systems. The SGC's dialing computer was able to dial out 10% faster than what did originally.  
  
As he got on the elevator and pressed the button for level 28, he began to remember the stories around his friends. He remembered Teal'c and how his son had come to live with him on Earth after being seriously wounded in a battle. Cassie had been there one day and the two met for the first time. They talked for a little while before Cassie had finally come up with the nerve to ask him out. Rya'c was completely took back; he'd enjoyed talking with Cassie and being around her and now they were dating. Janet almost had a heart attack but after seeing how happy the two were together she finally gave in. Speaking of Janet, she and Jonas had finally talked and he asked her out. She said yes, and the two had been together ever since. Then there was Major Carter and Colonel O'Neil. They'd finally come to the conclusion that they both could never really pursue their feelings while still in the Air Force together. So they were content with just being friends and it'd worked out beautifully. Sam had been dating some detective from Denver and reportedly their relationship was good. Jack had shocked everyone at the SGC by dating Freya. This had only happened after he and SG-1 had rescued her and some other Tok'ra. She'd taken a shot from a staff blast and Jack managed to grab her. Back in the infirmary while on a bed she and the Colonel talked a little bit. Anise was working on Freya's injuries. Freya admitted that she still cared for the Colonel and he told her that he had started to have feelings for her as well. He also told her about his and Carter's understanding. Later, after Freya had healed enough to leave the infirmary she felt that some apologies were in order. She apologized to Jack, Daniel, and Sam for the Antoneik situation. She said that she'd destroyed the armbands later after she'd realized the mistake that she had done. It had taken them a little while but they had finally accepted her and welcomed her into the SGC and the SG-1 family. Now there was Daniel and Sha're and their son, Jonathan. Things were good for them. For all of them James thought.  
  
Exiting the elevator on level 28 J.D. headed for the briefing room where he met up with SG teams one and nine. He walked into the entrance and stopped. "You asked to see me general?" he asked. "Oh yes, please, take a seat." the general repled. James took a seat next to Jack. "James, glad to have you here. Now, down to business." the general said. No one said anything else. "Now SG-1, James, I'm sure that you've read SG-9's report on planet PX4- 322, right?" "Yes sir, I have." Jonas piped up. Everyone turned to look at him, then turned back to the general. "Well, the people of that planet , the Acari, have a new computer system that they're putting up and they have requested help from us. So, SG-1, you will accompany SG-9 back to the planet. James your going with them. Your knowledge of computer systems may be of some use." J.D. looked at the general for a sec, then turned back to the table. "Understood sir." was all he said. "Good. Your mission briefings are here. You go in 24 hours. Dismissed!"  
  
Each person picked up their mission brief and began to slowly disembark. J.D. grabbed his with a little smirk on his face. Sam looked at him. "First time through the gate, eh?" she asked. "Yeah," he replied. He headed back to his office to read the report.  
  
*  
  
24 hours later, SG teams 1 and 9 stood and J.D. stood in the gateroom as the Stargate begain dialing out. "Chevron six locked!" exclaimed Seargent Siler over the P.A. system. The inner dial began to spin again. The team of SG-1 and J.D. looked up to the control room saying ther goodbyes. Jack blew a kiss to Freya, who in turn caught it. Jonas waved good bye to Cassie and Janet. Teal'c nodded to Rya'c. Daniel waved goodbye to his wife and his new son.. The mission report had him figuring in around a day, or two at most to be gone. He couldn't wait to getback to see his family again. J.D. just looked up at the crowded control room and then to SG-1. Must be nice to have friends, he thought. Friends who are close. More like...  
  
Family.  
  
"Chevron seven locked!"  
  
James turned around to see wormhole's opening "whoosh" come towards him and then it suddenly headed back into the event horizon. He walked up towards it and then sighed, closed his eyes and walked through to a brand new world. 


End file.
